1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a sticker type antenna, and especially to a method of manufacturing a sticker type antenna of a copper foil of 0.017 mm by thickness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sticker type antenna is convenient for being loaded in a minimized mobile phone or a mobile electronic device. Manufacturing of a conventional sticker type antenna uses beryllium copper of 0.1 mm by thickness, because only beryllium copper of such a thickness can bear the pulling force required in the subsequent brush electroplating process. By virtue that the price of beryllium copper is high, the cost of a sticker type antenna is high consequently, this is not good for competition.
And more, a sticker type antenna must be enveloped with a layer of Mylar (a kind of polyester film) for protection, however, the Mylar is only stuck to copper in the process of manufacturing, it happens sometimes in operation that the Mylar is separated from the copper; such a defect needs to be eliminated.